


Profit

by Raikishi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zoro will never let his captain down and Nami profits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profit

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope bingo: bets & wagers

    “Five seconds and it’d be Sanji,” Usopp argues vehemently and Nami grins at him over the rim of her glass. 

    “Okay,” she agrees and Usopp scowls at her, folding his arms. 

    He’s not likely going to forget that way Sanji handled himself in the restaurant, nor is he going to forget that frightening glare the cook had sent his way when he’d refused to finish his food. He was going to win; he was the Great Usopp with five thousand followers after all and he was going to do a lot of shopping with that money and Nami couldn’t say a thing. The thought brought an enormous smile to his face; the duo turned their attention to Luffy who’s leaning over the edges of the ship marveling over something in the waters. For once he’s marveling quietly, arms spread wide over the edge of the ship, rising on his toes to peer closer. Sanji’s behind him, empty tray in hand as he makes his way back to the kitchen.

    “Sanji-kun,” Nami calls the second Luffy pitches forward, tumbling over the railings and immediately the cook is by her side, all flatteries and praises.

    “Hey!” Usopp snaps and is rewarded with a glare from Sanji for daring to do anything as crude as point at a lady.

    Meanwhile, Zoro is hoisting his Captain back onto Merry, muttering angrily about stupid captains and his interrupted sleep. Under Sanji’s glare, Usopp slides his entire allowance over to Nami, muttering angrily.

* * *

 

  
    “It’d definitely be the Great Usopp!” Chopper says and Nami grins patting the reindeer on the head.

    “You know if you lose it’ll be all your candy money right?”

    Chopper’s eyes widened and he swallows, throat working with a click. He was wavering, fidgeting as he calculated the odds, looking adorably torn.

    “It’s okay, the Great Usopp won’t let me down!,” he declared confidently after a moment and Nami almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

    If he was going to be a pirate, he’d need to understand such things. 

    “Guess we’ll see then,” she said, smiling slyly and caught Vivi’s eyes. The princess shook her head, fighting back the smile threatening to break her exasperated look.

    Together, the trio turn to Luffy and Usopp who are fishing for the night’s dinner, on orders from Sanji after Luffy had snuck in his fourth “snack” within the hour. He was grinning, listening enthusiastically to Usopp’s story, oblivious to the tug on his line. Before anyone could blink he was vaulting over the edge and before Usopp could cry out a damp swordsman was tossing his captain back onto the deck, snarling vehemently at the boy for not paying attention.

    Chopper didn’t talk to Usopp for the rest of the day.  
    

* * *

  
    Robin had refused the bet with a knowing smile but Franky was all too happy to play along.

    “I’ll save Straw-hat-bro,” he declared, hands on his hips and besides Nami, Robin chuckled lightly. 

    Their shipwright fixed them both with a look and flexed, “Are you sis-bros doubting my supa-ness?!”

    “Of course not, Franky,” Nami said, waving, “I just think you’d be wrong.”

    Franky frowned and stomped away, all but breathing down Luffy’s neck as he followed their captain around for the rest of the day. Nami was almost worried but then she remembered that if she lost it’d be all on Zoro of course and she could simply double his interest. With a hum she settled back against her lounge chair and at that precise moment that was an all too familiar splash. Moments later, Franky slapped a stack of Belis besides her and she grinned, watching as Zoro shook their captain, his shouts filling the air.


End file.
